The Four Seasons
by iwha
Summary: "The long wait is over." sequel to 'Seven Days of a Week'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N:** Darn it! It was supposed to be Nicholas Sparks, not Jordan Sparks! TT) Grr...

* * *

**Winter**

There's a winter storm outside today. I'm sitting here, at her bedside in her room, never minding the harsh weather outside. In fact, I'm reading a book right now, one of her favorites, 'A Walk to Remember' by Nicholas Sparks. There's a movie released for it last year, I wish we could've watched it together. I sighed softly. 'There are some things that's out of our control' that's the mantra I kept on telling my head so as to not let the guilt override me. Huh. Good thing I bought the tape for her to watch if ever. Actually, I bought the things I knew she'd like, just in case. I look over her from the book I'm reading, she looks so peaceful when she's sleeping, so innocent. I bookmarked the page where I was reading and I gently put it down the table near me.

I brushed off some stray hair in her lovely face and gently kissed her in the forehead, then at her eyelids, then at her nose, her cheeks, and lastly, her lovely lips. I put my left hand on her waist, my other on her right cheek. I looked over my sleeping angel, and slowly lowered my head and kissed her again. I slowly, sensually, sucked her upper lip, my left hand lowering further, almost at the hips. I did the same at her lower lip, pleading her to wake up. To come back to me, to be with me, to not leave me again; I could feel myself getting hard, so I stopped. I took one more look at her and got off the bed and went off to the bathroom in the room.

I closed the door and leaned my back against the wall adjacent to the mirror. I held my head with the hand that almost touched her down below. I could see myself in the mirror, having ragged breath and sexually high, just from kissing my angel. It's a good thing that this bathroom as a shower, so, I quickly took off my clothes and jacked off behind the shower curtain after turning on the cold shower.

While I try to relieve my hard-on, I imagined my supposedly first time to make love with her. I imagine her face almost covered in her blush, trying to hide her face to me, as she is too embarrassed by our nakedness. I gently held her hands that's covering her face and re-assures her that everything will be fine. To dissuade her fears, I gently, slowly but sensually, kissed her from her forehead, then to her eyes, then to her cheeks, and then to her nose, lastly to her sweet and addictive lips, my hands securing her lovely long, smooth legs. Her hands, oh her hands, they are on my shaggy semi-short hair, and she moans, it makes me harder than ever. I slowly slid my left hand in her welcoming center; she moans even more, I slyly let my tongue explore her delicious mouth. She arched wantonly as I hit her sweet spot. I hit it again and again; I wanted to hear her moans more and more. I want her to say my name in pleasure. I growled lowly as I felt her juices in my hand. I squeezed my penis harder as the image becomes increasingly sensual, increasingly appealing.

As I imagined our climax together, I released my seed on the tiles and slumped down, satiated but not satisfied. I let the cold shower rain down on my pitiful self.

* * *

**Spring**

I brought some flowers today, chrysanthemums and dahlia, both her favorite flowers, and put them on a vase with fresh water. I looked over her with a smile. I sat at the chair I strategically set-upped before, and brushed my fingers affectionately at her cheeks. I was about to fall asleep when I saw her fingers twitched a little. I immediately pressed the alert button and watched right before my eyes as my angel wake up from her long sleep.

The door burst open as my angel, opens her eyes. I immediately called up her family to inform of Sakuno's awakening. I look over my shoulder as the doctor looked over her to check her up.

As soon as I finished my calls, I quickly walked over to her side and hugged her.

"Sakuno, you're awake"

"Who are you?"

"Eh?"

I let her go almost immediately, looking straight at her eyes, silently looking for any recognition, I saw none. I saw her blinked her beautiful eyes at me, as if…. as if, she doesn't remember me as I have remembered her. I asked the doctor if we could talk outside, he nodded and we left the room.

"Sensei, what the hell is going on!?"

I held him by the collar and asked. The pain and hurt is clear in my eyes, silently plead to him that it has to be a joke. It has to be a mistake. But I know, it's real, I've been studying medicine for two years now, so I know this is the real deal. But it hurts real badly, I just want a confirmation.

"Yukimura-kun, this is only temporary, the last time I checked for any damages in the brain, there are no major damages, this is just temporary so calm down."

I let go of his collar and he patted me by the shoulder.

"Give it a few weeks, she'll remember everything. The impact she got from the accident are mostly major fractures in most of her body, and all of them are now mostly healed. It's a miracle that she doesn't have any major concussion in the head, otherwise, we're in serious trouble. So don't worry Yukimura-kun, have faith."

With that he left me alone, because he has two more patients to check up to, he patted my shoulder one more time before walking away. Her family arrived right after, I told them what had happened and consoled me, saying a bit of words-of-encouragement, here and there. I entered her room one more time along with her family.

* * *

**Summer**

The doctor was right, after two weeks, her memories came back, all of them. Right now, I'm on a vacation, just me and her, here on my family's vacation house in Okinawa, which my family oh so generously lent for us. We're here for my whole summer vacation. I got her all by myself. Her sweet, delectable, self; Geez, I'm getting more and more perverted, but only when it comes to her, that is.

Surprisingly, her family agreed to me and her being alone together. In fact, her grandmother literally shoved us to the checkpoint in the airport herself. They saw for the past two years my dedication to Sakuno, so it's okay.

We're trying to make up the two years we've lost, so far it's progressing very nicely. We spent as much time together as we possibly could.

We sight-see, we tried kayaking, swimming, among other things. At night, we looked at the stars and just being with each other.

This is the one of the most memorable summer for me, because I proposed to her during this time. I took her to my favorite spot since I was just a kid; it had a wonderful view of the starry sky, and I thought it was the perfect place for me to propose, so I did. You can also see the Milky Way there. She said a teary yes, and for the very first time, we made love.

* * *

**Autumn**

I looked over my husband, who is busy concentrating on making the playpen of our little one, as I rub my swollen belly affectionately.

"Seiichi, you should stop and rest for a little bit."

"Hai, hai"

He walked over to where I was sitting and sat on my side. I offered him the orange juice I've made and he gladly took it and drank almost all of it from the glass.

"What shall we name our baby Seiichi?"

"Hmm…. How about 'Hana'? It sounds just about right."

"'Hana' eh? Hmm…. I – " I jumped a little in surprise, my husband looked at me in alarm.

"It's okay, the baby just kicked that's all. I think it likes it too." I took my husband's free hand and put it on my belly, his eyes widen in happiness. He quickly put down the glass cup he is holding and knelt in front of me and gently put his ear on my belly, listening to how our baby kick.

It's now ten years since that incident, now that I think about it, it made the two of us grew closer than ever. The pain he felt, for the life of me, I just couldn't fathom how he coped it. How his dedication and love for me never wavers, not one bit. Even if everyone is already telling him to move on, even my family told him so, he didn't waver at all. I know this because it's what everyone told me. He is almost always at the hospital every chance he gets. He juggles his time from studying, going to me, and doing part time jobs. I'm very proud of him, so I tried to do my best too and not be a burden. I didn't go to college, but I did finish up my high school. During our summer vacation he proposed to me. He took me to this wonderful place with so many stars in the sky. He knelt on his knees and proposed to me, I said yes.

We were married after two more years, at which he has now graduated and got his degree, and I'm also there when he finished his graduate school. Right now, he's a resident at a hospital here in Kanagawa.

Our life is perfect, I couldn't ask for more.

"Sakuno, what do you think is the little one's gender?"

"Didn't we agree it would be a surprise?"

"I know, I just want your opinion, Angel."

"Well, I think it's a…."

* * *

RnR if you want to.


End file.
